Potentially hazardous chemicals, such as pesticides and herbicides, are generally sold in concentrated form in order to avoid the complications associated with the shipping and handling of large quantities of water. The concentrated chemical is then diluted on-site by the end-user to use strength. Generally, exposure to the concentrated form of such chemicals is more hazardous than exposure to the diluted form. Hence, the process of diluting a potentially hazardous concentrated chemical is one of the more dangerous aspects of using such chemicals.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple and inexpensive system which limits exposure to a chemical during dispensing and dilution of the chemical.
The shipping containers for concentrated chemicals also present a significant problem. The residual concentrated chemical inherently retained within an otherwise empty container pose a significant threat to the environment if the container is simply discarded as routine refuse. While appropriate rinsing of the container can substantially alleviate this problem, such a rinsing process further exposes an end-user to the concentrated chemical.
Accordingly, a need also exists for a system which limits exposure to a chemical during rinsing of the chemical container.